Sasuke's Chant
by iamme93
Summary: What if Sasuke was not a stuck up teme but just a very introverted nice person? Post chap 699. Chap700 never happened because it's stupidest stuff ever. Pre-slash. Rated T just to be safe.


What if Sasuke was not a stuck up teme but just a very introverted nice person? Post chap 699. Chap700 never happened because it's stupidest stuff ever. Pre-slash.

Also, this is my first fanfiction. Please review.

Moreover, I don't own Naruto. Chapter 700 proves that.

* * *

_Fourth Shinobi War was over. Having fought together and learnt a lot about each other, animosity and hostility between ninjas over all hidden villages had dissolved. With all inter-hidden-village conflicts resolved, it was definitely the most peaceful time recorded in history of ninjas. Konoha was peaceful. World was peaceful. _

This is what Sasuke thought as he woke up. It was something he recited to himself every day when he woke up. It reminded him that all his suffering was not in vain and gave him strength to pull himself out of his bed.

_He had helped Naruto to save the world. He had a hand in saving Konoha that was so precious to his elder brother Itachi. Naruto had seen the good in him and that was enough. He is a good person. Naruto wants him by his side._

Gathering courage from his chant, Sasuke was ready to face the day.

Sasuke knew he was no hero and had gotten no such special treatment when he returned. Despite and Naruto's misgivings, the elders had coaxed Kakashi, the sixth hokage, into allowing Sasuke into the village only after a psychological evaluation. Ibiki had deemed Sasuke as a flight risk and Sasuke was under to be kept under house arrest. Ibiki also said that Sasuke was an introvert and internalized a lot of things. He had suggested Sasuke talked to someone about every day and his big emotional baggage to get "better". Naruto had just proceeded to dismiss the issue by calling Sasuke an arrogant stuck-up teme. In Naruto-tongue, it meant Sasuke was perfect just the he was. Sasuke was perfect to Naruto.

Only his former team visited. Sasuke wondered if it was because they were the only ones who wanted to visit or were they the only ones allowed due to their superior abilities allowing them to fight with him on equal footing. Sakura talked about being happy about having him back. Kakashi whined about getting him to work extra for his release when he was just appointed hokage. Sai visited too, but he only seemed to be drawing him and asking uncomfortable questions about Naruto's physical inadequacies. Only Naruto's visits were comforting. He visited every night for dinner with ramen and tomatoes or sometimes tomato flavoured ramen. After the first night Naruto left, Sasuke wondered what ingredient Konoha food used that had made his dinner the tastiest meal he had in years. He wondered all night as he was awake anyway due to his fluttering heart. Naruto understood him and let him eat his dinner in peace. It was comfortable silence. It was end of first week and during dinner Sasuke only had to look up at Naruto and say, "hn" for Naruto to understand and pass him the salt and. Sasuke knew ingredient was Naruto.

After couple of weeks of former team seven's (read: Naruto's) relentless complaints and plights, Sasuke was released under the condition to not leave Konoha until his next psych-eval scheduled a year later. Sasuke was realesed in morning and given keys to the new Uchiha Mansion. It was the only building in the former Uchiha compound that was rebuilt after Pain attack. Even though it was replica of his former home, it brought back a flood of memories. Naruto stayed with him all morning and few hours passed by and Sasuke started telling Naruto all about Itachi and his parents. Naruto listened and Sasuke talked. By evening, Sasuke felt a load was off his chest and he could breathe better.

Sasuke knew Sakura was good-natured and truly wished him well but she just had to throw him a welcome home party at that night. Party had barely started when Naruto had vanished. He either didn't know somebody or he didn't remember them. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't care about them. They were Konoha citizen and were important to his precious people, important to Naruto. Everyone present thought of Sasuke as either a threat or annoyance. He had even lost the blind love of fan girls as they mostly drooled for Naruto now. Most of the people at the party were there for celebrating the return of "Sakura and Naruto's teammate". While Sasuke was happy to see that so many people cared for his teammates, it was draining to be around so many people after spending months in solitude. Sasuke could drink sake though he avoided it in general. He drank a light because he needed to get through the night. Liquid courage did him no good and with Naruto was nowhere to be seen Sasuke was starting to get tired. He was trying to be nice but he could feel his niceness was almost tapped out. He made a silent exit to the roof and found Naruto there.

Naruto. Alone. Why? Naruto took notice of his presence and looked at him. Naruto had the same look of loneliness that Sasuke had seen years ago by the lake. Naruto was no longer the demon kid and troublemaker. All those people in his house pretending to care about his return adored and respected Naruto. They had put Naruto up on a pedestal and it was really lonely on top. There situations were reversed. Sasuke was the social pariah and Naruto was their champion. In some messed up way, they were all that they had got. Naruto was only one that believed in him, fought for him, accepted him, understood him and was just there for him. Naruto was all he may be had but Naruto was all he needed. There was Naruto on his roof all alone. Sasuke knew it was about time he stepped up and give back all the love Naruto showered him with.

_Konoha was peaceful. World was peaceful. He had helped Naruto to save the world. He had a hand in saving Konoha that was so precious to his elder brother Itachi. Naruto had seen the good in him and that was enough. He is a good person. Naruto wants him by his side._

_He would live for Naruto. It was Sauske's turn to believe in, fight for, accept, understand and just be there for Naruto. _

Thought Sasuke as he walked towards Naruto and planted a shy first kiss on Naruto's lips.


End file.
